


Captive Audience

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent Issues, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy missed, but the Master's troubles are just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 244

Lucy's shot goes wild, and she doesn't get a chance for another. The Master opens his mouth to mock her, but before he can, the Doctor grabs him by the scruff of the neck and propels him into the nearest wall.

Stunned, he's a second too late bringing up his mental defenses. He feels the Doctor plunge deep, bypassing his consciousness and burrowing to more primitive structures. The Doctor pokes, and suddenly the Master is grateful for the wall; not only is it keeping him from collapsing, it's hiding the world's most inappropriate erection, and suddenly, the Master is terrified.


End file.
